<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On-Screen Kissing 101 by imokipromise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140435">On-Screen Kissing 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokipromise/pseuds/imokipromise'>imokipromise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Gay, clueless minnie, it isn’t my story if it isn’t gay, panicked gay miyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokipromise/pseuds/imokipromise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnie doesn’t know how to kiss, but she’s gotta kiss a guy in her drama.</p><p>Miyeon does know how to kiss, and she’s more than willing to help her friend out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On-Screen Kissing 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so hear me out,</p><p>i was watching miyeon’s live and everyone kept saying “miyeon, don’t kiss anyone in your drama” and then i was like “hmm... how do i make this gay” and i figured miyeon as a mentor is... something while minnie as her innocent self... so yeah.</p><p>i should’ve studied, but you know...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minnie carefully knocked on the door to Miyeon’s room with her free hand. She saw Soojin and Shuhua in the kitchen from the corner of her eye, and she could hear the sounds from the pots and the pans. If she wasn’t about to do what she was about to do, she’d happily stay over and eat the girls’ cooking tonight. But she was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>After another knock, she heard a noise from inside. Minnie couldn’t make out the word at all, but she figured she’d gotten a sign so she opened the door.</p><p>Miyeon was laying in her bed with her computer on her belly and headphones hugging her ears. She had a cup of noodles in her hand, as her eyes were glued to the screen.</p><p>It wasn’t until Minnie sat down on her bed that Miyeon noticed her and paused her programme.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Miyeon asked, almost sounding annoyed.</p><p>If Minnie wasn’t trembling as much as she was, she would come up with a comeback. Something along the lines of ‘nice to see you too’. But she knew that the second she opened her mouth, the words would only come out in blurs.</p><p>“I need your help.” she said instead, and her prediction about her unsteady voice was right.</p><p>“With what?” Miyeon asked.</p><p>Minnie lifted up the paper she held in her hand, and turned a couple of pages into it. Miyeon watched with furrowed eyebrows as she did so, and swallowed a couple of noodles.</p><p>“My script...” Minnie said quietly and gave Miyeon the booklet. “The highlighted part.”</p><p>The older girl put her dish to the side and scooted herself up on the bed. She swam with her eyes through the letters covered in yellow highlights, trying to see what she was working with.</p><p>It was a cute conversation, she thought. The two characters were talking adorably, but there had to be something more. Minnie never asked her to help her practice before, so why with this one scene?</p><p>Well, it didn’t take long until Miyeon got her answer. In the middle of the yellow mess, there was one word written in big letters.<br/>
Miyeon smiled as she read it, showing teeth for the world to see. Then, she looked up at Minnie who was blushing madly.</p><p>“You need me to help you with a kiss-scene?” Miyeon asked, smirking as she did so.</p><p>Minnie just nodded, and kept her head down.</p><p>“Do you actually need help, or is this just some kind of stupid excuse to-“</p><p>“I don’t know how to kiss.” Minnie managed to press out between her lips.</p><p>Miyeon was left with an open-mouthed smile. She chuckled out some air, and stared at the pink girl beside her.</p><p>“Really?” Miyeon asked, stunned.</p><p>“I was a trainee my entire teen years, I didn’t really have time!” Minnie said, trying to redeem herself with the help of her annoyance.</p><p>“Well, I mean... I was a trainee for six years before I got here, and I’ve kissed people.” Miyeon said. “Both Soojin and Soyeon even had boyfriends in the past.”</p><p>“I was a foreign trainee who didn’t interact with anyone until Yuqi came here. I was weird, okay?”</p><p>“Was?” Miyeon joked.</p><p>Minnie rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh, before raising up from the bed and grabbing her script.</p><p>“So annoying.” Minnie said under her breath, but made sure that Miyeon heard it.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Calm down.” Miyeon said. “I’ll help you.”</p><p>“I don’t want your help anymore.” Minnie glared at her.</p><p>Miyeon sat up on her knees on her bed and grabbed Minnie’s wrist. She pulled her back down, and was met with a frowning glance.</p><p>“Who else are you gonna ask? Yuqi?” Miyeon said, making Minnie click her tongue on her teeth. “As your best friend, I’m gonna do my duties and teach you how to kiss.”</p><p>Minnie rolled her eyes.</p><p>“And you’re gonna be a professional when you leave this room.”</p><p>“Whatever...” Minnie said, trying to hide the fact that blood was rushing up through her back to her cheeks.</p><p>Miyeon grabbed the script from Minnie, and read over the lines a couple of times more.</p><p>Minnie prepared herself as she went over her lines in her head over and over, and only grew more and more nervous.</p><p>“My nose?” Miyeon said after some time, holding the script on her hand but looking at Minnie.</p><p>“Meh.” Minnie answered, having practiced her line and gesture to be perfect.</p><p>“My cheeks?”</p><p>“Mm...okay.”</p><p>“My eyes?” Miyeon lowered her script, and Minnie knew what was coming.</p><p>“I’ve seen better.” she said, her lip twitching when she said it.</p><p>“My lips?” Miyeon said, almost like a whisper.</p><p>Minnie had studied the words over and over. She knew exactly what she hand to do and in what order, but she couldn’t bare herself to do it.</p><p>She stayed out, watching Miyeon looking at her questionably.</p><p>“You have to lean in.” Miyeon left her character for a second.</p><p>“Right.” Minnie breathed out. “Right.”</p><p>“My lips?” Miyeon said again.</p><p>This time, Minnie followed the script and moved instantly. She closed her eyes a little too far away from Miyeon’s face, and ended up missing everything but the top of Miyeon’s lip. She was did it quite hardly too, and then quickly pulled away.</p><p>Minnie cleared her throat before saying her next line.</p><p>“Average.” she said, but was completely out of character as she blushed too much to have any feelings in her word at all.</p><p>While Minnie grew smaller and smaller, Miyeon tried her best to hold her laughter in. </p><p>“Um...” Miyeon cleared her throat. “That was-“</p><p>“Shut up!” Minnie complained.</p><p>“-probably the worst kiss I’ve ever had.” Miyeon had to force the words out in her uncontrollable laughter.</p><p>Without saying anything, Minnie grabbed the pillow next to her and started hitting Miyeon with it. The older girl only laughed more as she huddled up in a ball on the bed.</p><p>“Stop it!” Miyeon shouted over and over between her laughs. “Stop it!”</p><p>“You-“ Minnie made sure to get a hit before every words, “-don’t...make fun...of...someone’s...first...kiss!” </p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Miyeon was nearly falling off the bed. </p><p>She managed to grab the pillow and punched it steadily against her chest.</p><p>“I’ll help you for real this time.” she said, face flushed and hair messy.</p><p>“Promise?” Minnie asked, holding her pinky out.</p><p>Miyeon rolled her eyes at her best friend’s childish behaviour, before intertwining their smallest finger, and bopping their thumbs together.</p><p>Minnie let go of the pillow with her other hand, and Miyeon got back up to her sitting position as she put the pillow to the side.</p><p>“So,” Miyeon started, “how is your character?”</p><p>“Uh, she’s Thai.” the younger said while searching with her eyes. “She’s interested in-“</p><p>“No.” Miyeon said firmly. “I mean, how is she in a situation like this? Will she take the lead, or just follow? Will she be confident or will she blush?”</p><p>“She’s kinda fierce and confident, and she’s experienced. At least I think so.”</p><p>“Okay.” Miyeon said. “Is it just a peck or a make out?”</p><p>“Um...” Minnie searched through the script. “C-canoodling?” </p><p>It was obvious it wasn’t a word Minnie had heard before, as her syllables tripped in her mouth. Minnie’s innocence made Miyeon smile widely as she looked down on the sheets.</p><p>“That’s like, a very weird word for making out.” Miyeon explained. “You’re gonna make out with someone, Kim Minnie.”</p><p>The older could see how Minnie’s souls died just a little bit, and couldn’t stop herself from laughing at her devastated face. Then, Miyeon grabbed the script and read the part once again.</p><p>“Okay,” she said, “so it’s line, kiss, line, make out. We can do this.”</p><p>Miyeon put the papers to the side, and smiled at the sad-faced Minnie.</p><p>“Hey,” Miyeon said and put a hand on her shoulder, “at least you get to do this with me first, and not go straight to whichever man your scene is with.”</p><p>Minnie looked up at Miyeon’s eyes, and saw her grin through them.</p><p>“Come on, we’ll go from ‘eyes’.” Miyeon said and straightened herself some more.</p><p>She took a deep breath, blinked a couple of times, before diving into the character again.</p><p>“My eyes?” Miyeon’s voice said.</p><p>“I’ve seen better.” Minnie’s character said, and the actress rolled her eyes.</p><p>“My lips?” Miyeon said, breathing deeply.</p><p>Minnie shifted her gaze from Miyeon’s eyes, to her lips. Her own opened up, and she started carefully leaning in. Taking reference from the several movies she’d seen, she leaned her head to the side.<br/>
The younger pouted her lips, and didn’t close her eyes until she felt Miyeon’s perfect nose against her own.<br/>
Then, she felt the two parts of skin on her lips, and held still for a moment. As she felt the softness, she almost forgot to pull away. </p><p>Eventually, she shot back, but was blushing too madly to stay in character. She looked down to the mattress, then remembered the script.</p><p>“Av-“ her voice cut off as she needed to clear her throat from the tension. “Average.”</p><p>It took another minute, until Miyeon smiled widely and let out her breath.</p><p>“You’re a great actress, Minnie”. Miyeon said.</p><p>“Really?” Minnie’s eyes lit up from the earlier embarrassment.</p><p>“Yeah. I almost thought it was real for a second.” Miyeon blushed as she said it, and soon Minnie did too. “Um... should we keep going?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Minnie breathed out.</p><p>“Okay, so now the make our session.” Miyeon said. “If I’ve seen enough movies, I think I’m the one to lean in. And since I’m the man, and we live in a very conservative country, I’m gonna be the lead.”</p><p>Minnie forgot to listen to all those words, but why, she didn’t know. Instead, she saw how Miyeon’s lips stopped moving, and figured that it probably was time for her to focus again.</p><p>“Got it?” Miyeon asked.</p><p>The younger just nodded expectantly.</p><p>“Say your line again.” Miyeon said.</p><p>Once again, Minnie dove into her character. She closed her eyes for a second, and thought back to some earlier scenes she had, to grasp the personality.</p><p>“Average.” Minnie said.</p><p>She saw how Miyeon’s eyes drifted down to her mouth, and became startled when she felt the hand on her cheek.</p><p>Within seconds, Miyeon’s lip were pressed against her again, and she felt the same softness as before. Getting used to it, she started leaning in.<br/>
Miyeon surprised her once again, when she started pulling away to then rapidly meeting again. Their lips clashed together several times more, until Miyeon pulled away.</p><p>“Yeah...” she said with a flushed face. “Just like that.”</p><p>There was a silent moment as Minnie waited for Miyeon’s next lecture, or maybe for her next move. Who knew. Either way, Minnie was waiting for something as Miyeon’s eyes were down at the mattress.</p><p>She cleared her throat again. Maybe that was a side effect Miyeon had after kissing someone. Minnie wouldn’t know.</p><p>“So, now... I think you’re gonna have to lay down in your scene... so let’s just do the same thing, but we lay down.” Miyeon said, but quickly caught her words. “If you’re still up for it, of course.”</p><p>It didn’t take long until Minnie answered.</p><p>“Well, I need to learn.” she said.</p><p>“Of course.” Miyeon mouthed. “So... just-“</p><p>Miyeon leaned in again and pressed their lips together. She brought one hand to Minnie’s cheek and the other one to her back, as she started leaning in even more which forced Minnie to lay down.</p><p>Miyeon held herself up with her arms as she pressed, squeezed and lightly suck on Minnie’s lips. She almost let out a moan right there when she felt Minnie’s hands caressing her back. But, she stopped herself.</p><p>Instead, she let her arm rest as she lowered herself and instead let her chest meet Minnie’s, which was a feeling by itself. If Miyeon had to say this didn’t do anything to her, she’d be straight up lying. But, she couldn’t admit that.</p><p>Minnie felt how Miyeon moved against her, and just by instinct pressed her tongue out. It was quickly wrapped around Miyeon’s tongue. But, as quick as it was in, it was out.</p><p>“No tongue.” Miyeon said, breath unsteady. “You never use tongue when it’s an on-screen kiss.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Minnie said and closed her eyes again, waiting for Miyeon.</p><p>“I guess we’re done.” Miyeon said.</p><p>“What?” Minnie asked, now opening her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve taught you everything there is to know about a movie kiss. You’re a professional, like I said you would be.” Miyeon pressed herself up and walked around the bed to sit down by her computer again.</p><p>“You barely taught me anything?” Minnie asked.</p><p>She too sat up, and turned her body to look at Miyeon.</p><p>“Right.” Miyeon said under her breath. “I guess you’re a natural. Let me watch my drama now.”</p><p>Miyeon’s red face was wrapped in her headphones, and the noodles were brought back to her mouth. Her eyes glued to the screen, but she was really watching Minnie stomping out of the room.</p><p>She brought her hand up to her lip, and brushed her finger over it. Miyeon could still feel Minnie, even though her mouth was washed with the taste of the food. She bit the corner of her lip as she heard the door slam shut.</p><p>Her bedroom door opened after a couple of minutes, and Soojin walked into her room with a plate corrupted something Shuhua had baked.</p><p>The dancer reached it forwards to Miyeon, who grabbed it with the grin left on her face.</p><p>“What was that about?” Soojin dared to ask.</p><p>Miyeon giggled slightly, before turning her face to Soojin.</p><p>“JinJin,” Miyeon said, mouth scarily wide and eyes glimmering more than ever, “I think I’m gay.”</p><p>“What?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>